Emerald High Rewrite
by Scourge's number one stalker
Summary: The rewrite version. Amy goes to a new school and makes new friends,but they are acting strange.Later she finds out their vampires,and some are not so freindly. Rated T for safty.
1. First day

_**Hey people! Now you all know that I put Emerald High on hold,well I thought it over for a long long LONG time and I've discided to rewrite it. I noticed it was rushed and didn't really make sence,but now that I'm a better writer,I'll give it another try XD I'll keep the orginal up until I get past chapter 20 or something like that. I don't own sega or the Sonic team and I hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

_**(Normal pov)**_

The dark room began to brighten as the light from the outside world rose. The room was light pink with red trimming and had white hearts on the walls. In the far corner a small bed sat,a figure was sleeping peacefully on it,the peace was disrupted by a annoying noise.

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEE-

The figure shut the alarm off and sighed with annoyance. It sat up,revaling to be a pink furred hedgehog. She looked to be around 16,her quills were styled like a echidna's,and went to her lower back area. She hand three bangs that stuck out and almost covered her right eye. She had stunning jade green eyes,a rare color. Her figure was slim and had a nice hour-glass shape to it. Her bust was of medium size,much to her likeing,nothing to big or small.

She sat up and rubbed her face,sighing she pulled back the cover's and left the bed. She stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower,after she was done she dryed off and brushed her quills and brushed her teeth. She smiled at her reflection before heading off to her closet. She opened it and pulled out her school outfit,It was a white dress shirt with a black blazer and a black skirt. She wore dress shoes and put a red rose pin in her quills.

"Amy breakfest!"Her mother called.

"Comeing!"Her voice sounded like bells,light and happy.

Amy Rose lived with her mother,her father had left them three years ago. Amy ran down the stairs and into the kitchen,standing infront of the stove was a woman who looked a lot like her only 20 years older and a little fatter. Her mom also didn't sport her daughter's bangs.

"Mom do I have to go to a new school."Amy whined agian.

Her mother was makeing her switch schools,and Amy didn't like the idea.

"Yes Amy you have to,don't worry it will be fine."Her mother,Cherry, said in a comforting tone.

Amy sighed,"But mom I don't have any friends and I'll be the new girl."Amy air qouted 'new girl'.

Amy's mother placed her hands firmly on her hips. She stared down at her daughter,a frown glued on.

"Amelia anna Rose,You are going to that school and I will no hear another word about it,am I clear?"She asked in a serious tone.

"Y-yes mom."Amy muttered,playing with her food that was on her plate.

Amy's mom sighed,"Go on the bus will be here soon."She kissed Amy's forhead and went back to the stove.

Amy grabbed her backpack and went out the door. She walked down her driveway and waited for the bus. It soon rolled up and she got on,silently she sat by a creamed color rabbit who looked a year younger then her. The rabbit was holding a chao,he wore a red bowtie.

"Hi I'm Amy."Amy said shyly.

"Hello Miss. Amy,I'm Cream and this is my special chao friend Cheese."Cream smiled.

"Chao,Chao!"Cheese smiled,holding up one of his little paws.

"Nice to meet you Cream and Cheese."Amy smiled,happy she already made a friend.

The bus pulled up to the school and soon, Amy was trying to get past waves of other students to her locker. She quickly put in her combo 8-21-34-9,and opened the door. She sat her bag in it and pulled out a motebook and a couple of pens and a folder. She closed the door and went to her first class English.

A elderly looking raccon sat at the desk,she had her hair pulled back in a tight bun. She wore glasses that had the chain so if it fell it wouldn't drop to the floor. She wore a light blue dress with a white jacket over it.

"Hello I'm Ms. Reader,your english teacher,please feel free to sit were ever you like."She said in a kind soft voice.

Amy smiled and nodded,thanking the teacher she sat by a black hedgehog with red highlights,he had ruby red eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans he wore red converse.

"Mind If I take a seat?"Amy asked quietly.

The hedgehog didn't hear her,as he was blasting loud music out of his earphones. Amy shrugged and sat by him. Soon the bell rang and class started. The teacher stood in front and cleared her throat,getting everyones attention.

"Class we have a new student today,please come up and introduce yourself."She flicked her wrist at Amy,signaling her forward.

She stood up and walked to the front,She heard girls whispering and boys commenting about her.

"H-Hi,I'm Amy Rose,call me Amy,ugh I'm 16 and I transfered from green hill zone high."Amy bowed slightly and sat back down.

Amy felt the black hedgehog's gaze on her. To the best of her ability she tryed to ignore him. She was happy that the day was starting out fine. She hoped at it stayed like that the rest of the day.


	2. First day part 2

Hey** people! I'm so very sorry about the lack of updateing,I've started school -.- so I won't be able to update as soon as I like. I don't own Sega or the Sonic team.**

* * *

**(Amy's pov)**

I sat for the next three periods like this: Me trying to copy the notes and Shadow,I got his name when a teacher yelled at him,staring at me. I sighed with relief when the bell rang for lunch time. I went to my locker quickly and opened it,dumping my stuff in it I slammed the door.

"Your the new girl correct?"A cool husky voice asked.

I suppressed the urge to shiver and glanced sideways at Shadow's smirk.

"Yes I'm Amelia Rose,but just call me Amy."I said,walking past him.

I felt a light pressure on my wrist,sighing I turned around and faced him.

"Yes may I help you?"I asked,annoyed.

Shadow looked me in the eye and shook his head slightly.

"Then I'll take my leave now,thank you very much."I wrenched my arm away from his and continued walking.

I made it to the lunch room and looked around trying to find a seat.

"Miss. Amy over here!"A soft yet cheerful voiced called out.

I saw a girl I meet in one of my classes. She was a cream-colored rabbit,she had light brown surrounding her eye areas, head top, and ear tips. She had a lovely cinnamon-brown eyes,she wore a pair of white gloves with golden buckle,vermilion dress,with a cobalt duel-flap tie,vermilion and yellow shoes with white socks.

"Hey Cream."I smiled,sitting with her.

Cream and I were only a year apart,but I could tell we would be great friends.

"What's up Cream?"I asked,sitting next to a purple cat and a white bat.

"Nothing much,oh Have you meet Blaze and Rouge?"She asked indicating the two I sat between.

I shook my head no.

"ok then,Hi I'm blaze."The cat shook my hand.

The bat glanced at me and smiled.

"Name's Rouge,I can tell you and I will be great friends."She shook my hand.

"R-Really? How?"I asked slightly bewildered.

Blaze leaned in close and whispered,"Because your not like them."She jerked her chin to our left.

My gaze followed her and I saw a table close by. Sitting there was a light brown Squirrel-chipmunk,A yellow hedgehog,and a yellow mongoose.(A/N: I don't hate Sally,Mina,or Hedgehog form Maria,I just needed some bad-guys for the story.)

"What's so bad about them?"I asked,looking at the Cream and the other's agian.

Rouge bursted out laughing,Blaze gave her a 'your not helping and you makeing her more confused' Look.

"S-Sorry but for real,they are the bitches of the school."She pointed out flatly.

I slowly nodded,glanceing back at the table.

"Don't worry about it Amy,Rouge like's to exagerate things."Blaze elbowed Rouge's side and smiled.

**(Normal Pov)**

Amy let out a sigh she had been holding. Rouge glared at Blaze,who simply rolled her eyes.

"Guys please stop,Your makeing Miss. Amy more nervous then she needs to be."Cream scolded.

"I-It's ok Cream,I'm just happy to be makeing new friends."Amy chuckled lightly.

Rouge and Blaze smiled and gave 'I'm sorry' looks.

"I'm just a little scared Shadow might try something agian."Amy rolled her eyes.

All three girl's gasped and stared wide-eyed at Amy.

"W-What?"She asked,getting a little uncomfortable.

"S-Shadow's the most popular boy in school!"Rouge said.

Amy felt her chest tighten,"w-what? t-that can't be."

Blaze nodded,"Yea she's right Amy,Shadow's one of the popular kids here,he even dated Maria."

"Yea the second-in-command of the bitch patrol."Rouge muttered.

Amy chuckled lightly,Cream shook her head.

The bell rang and the girls dumped what lunch that went untouched. Amy and Blaze went to Gym and Cream and Rouge went to math.

"Hello agian Amy."His voice sent chills down her spine.

Amy turned around and Shadow stood there in the gym uniform. He wore a grey t-shirt and green gym shorts.

"w-what do you want?"Amy asked,trying not to show any fear.

"I just wanted to see my favorite pinky."He chuckled.

Amy's eye twitched with annoyance. Shadow was about to say more,but a silver-color Hedgehog with weird looking quills stopped him.

"Shadow come on man."He seemed to be scolding Shadow.

Shadow rolled his eyes,but walked over to him. Amy sighed after the little conversation. She stopped and thought for a second_,"Why do I feel like that whenever he's near?"_

Amy snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the teacher blow his whistle.

"Alright! Today we are going to run laps,Hedgehog,Rose your up first."

Amy looked over at Shadow,who smirked the whole time. Amy went to the front of the line and stood by Shadow. She leaned forward and waited for the whistle. When it went off,she bolted forward,she kept her pace even. Shadow hadn't moved from his spot,confuseing her. As she neared the finish line,a black blur shot past her.

"W-What?"Amy screeched to a stop,stareing in confusion.

Shadow crossed the finish line and was smileing back at her.

"H-How did you?"Amy tried,but failed to say the right words.

"I was running the whole time Rose."Shadow raised his eyebrow

"N-No you weren't."Amy defended.

"He was running Amy."Blaze agreed with Shadow.

Amy looked at her,then Shadow,then back at Blaze.

"O-Oh I must not of saw him."Amy tried to brush in off.

Soon the bell rang and students ran to the locker rooms. Amy and Blaze walked to the room and took a shower,seeing it was the last period. Amy was the first to get out and was almost dressed when Blaze stepped out of the shower. Amy waited for Blaze to get dressed before they went to find Cream and Rouge.

"So Amy you wanna come over to my house?"Blaze asked.

"Sorry But my mom wants me home."Amy replied.

Blaze nodded slightly,"Maybe we can hang out sometime,you me and the girls."

"Yea that would be cool."Amy agreed.

"Hey guys thanks for waiting."Rouge walked up to them,Cream following behind.

"No problem,Ugh that's my ride buy guys."Amy waved at them,getting into her mother's car.

"Bye Amy!"All three shouted,waveing back.

**Thanks for reading XD I hope you liked this Chapter I had fun writeing it for you guys. Don't forget to review and favorite and like!**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Here XD**


	3. Dreams

**Hey everyone! Yay another update! XD anywho I don't own Sega or the Sonic team. I wanna thank all those who have reviewed and please keep up the good work.**

* * *

**(Amy's pov)**

I opened the door for my mom as soon as we got home.

"So Amy dear do you have any homework?"Mom asked me.

"No and I also made some friends."I replied,dumping my book-bag on the couch.

Mom smiled and we both went to the kitchen.

"Really? So any cute guys?"Mom asked,lightly bumping her hip into mine.

"M-Mom!"I stepped away quickly a blush on my face.

Suddenly Shadow's image came to my mind. I slightly shook it away,but my blush deepened.

"I-I ugh got to go study."I excused myself and quickly went to my room.

I shut the door behind me and leaned agianst it. Sighing I pushed off it and walked over to my bed. Laying down on my bed,arms spread out and faceing the ceiling,I sighed agian.

"Why did Shadow's face pop in my head?"I mumbled,pulling myself into a sitting position.

I tryed thinking of reasons,when my cell phone started ringing. Glanceing at it I noticed it was Cream,I pressed the talk button.

"Hey Cream."

"Hello Ms. Amy,Me and the girls were wandering if you would like to go shopping tomorrow after school seeing it's a friday?"

I thought about it and smiled inwardly,"Sure I guess."

I could heard Cream's muffled voice and two other voices.

"Cream do you have me on speaker?"

"Y-Yea sorry about that Ms. Amy,Ms Rouge and Ms. Blaze wanted to hear your answer."

I sighed at my Friends and chuckled lightly.

"Thats ok Cream,I got to go see you later."

I hung up after she said bye and placed my phone back in it's place. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 3:34.

"A nap couldn't hurt."I went downstairs and told mom I was takeing a nap.

"Alright dear I'll wake you up for dinner."She responded.

**(Normal Pov)**

Amy went back to her room and changed into a grey tank-top and sweat pants. She pulled back the cover on her bed and sat down.

"Good night."She mumbled to herself as she pulled the covers over her.

**(Start of the dream)**

Amy was in the school's parking lot,but something was wrong. It was empty and a strong fog covered the ground. Amy glanced down and she was wearing a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. She wore white gloves on her hands and also wore a trench coat with a cloak-like end.(A/N: Think of Maka Albarn's outfit from Soul eater)

"W-What's going on?"She mumbled.

She looked up when she heard a low growling sound. She turned and three people were standing there.

"C-Cream? Rouge? S-S-Shadow?"Amy stood shocked.

Her friends glared and snapped at her,they looked diffrent.

Rouge's wings were tattered and ripped,her fur was sharper. Her ears were more pointed and she had claws. Cream looked the same,but her ears were rougher looking. Shadow's quills were longer and sharper,But he looked the same as The others. They all had fangs and Red eyes,Shadow's were a darker red.

"W-What happened to you?"Amy stepped back,fear and astonishment coiled inside her.

"You have something we want Amy."Cream's voice was harsh and cold,it didn't fit her.

"W-What is it?"Amy shuddered.

"Your Blood."Rouge jumped her.

**(End of Dream)**

"AHHHH!"Amy shot up quickly,sweat rolling down her face.

She put a hand over her heart to stop it from beating fast. She took deep breaths,glanceing around she sighed.

"I-it was only a dream Amy,calm down."She told her self.

Amy looked over at her clock and it read 4:50.

"Mom should be done with Dinner soon,I should go help set the table."She concluded,pulling back the covers.

Amy went to the bathroom and took a qiuck shower. Rubbing off with a towel she dressed in a green tank-top and black shorts.

"Yo Mom need help?"Amy asked,walking down the steps.

Her mother looked up from the roast and smiled,"Yes please,thanks Amy."

Amy nodded and smiled,she set out the plates and got the silver ware. She put ice in the cups and made Sweet tea. She helped her mom put the pots on the table.

"Lets eat!"Amy said as they sat down.

They eat for a while and then cleared and washed the dishes.

"I heard you scream,Were you ok Amy?"Her mother asked,worry showed on her face.

Amy looked up from drying the pan in her hands.

"Y-yea I just had a bad dream that's all."Amy reassured her mom.

Amy thought back to the dream and shuddered slightly.

"You want to talk about it?"Her mother asked.

Amy waved her hand frantically,"N-No I-I'm fine honest."

Her mom nodded,"Alright dear,Well I'm off to bed,night dear."She Kissed Amy's forehead and walked upstairs.

Amy watched her go upstairs and sighed,"Night mom."

Amy walked up to her room and fell asleep also.


	4. New friends

**Hey people! Yes I'm updateing X3 I'd like to thank everyone that's reviewed and I'm letting you know that if you want me to update this story agian,I want at least 5 reviews or more X3 Simple right? Anyway I don't own Sega or the Sonic team I also don't own Hailey or Lucy,they belong to Myestica. Alright story time in **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

* * *

**(Normal Pov)**

Amy awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She glared at it in annoyance,she sighed as she pulled the blanket's over her head.

"Gah why does school start so early?"Amy mumbled to herself.

Amy throw the cover's off her as she sat up. She stretched and yawned into her hand. She ruffled her bed hair-quills,and walked to the bathroom. Takeing a nice shower she walked out holding the towel to her semi still wet body. She dried the rest of herself off and went to her closet. She pulled on a bra and some panties first,then she grabbed a black and blue plaid skirt that went mid-thigh. Fishing around the drawer she pulled out a white dress shirt and a small black cardigan. Amy quickly pulled on some white knee-high socks that had little black ribbons on the sides and a pair of black dress shoes. Amy looked into the mirror,she smiled as she evaluated her look,but frowned at her hair. Walking over to the bathroom she grabbed a hairbrush and two ponytail holders. Quickly and expertly she pulled her quills into pigtails,she curled her bangs as they curled slightly over her eyes. She put on some mascara and lip gloss and she was finished.

Amy walked down the stairs and saw she had half an hour untill she had to leave. She pulled some bread out of a bag and popped two pieces into the toaster. She got out a glass and a small plate,she poured some orange jucie into the cup and got out some butter. She grabbed the toast as it made the POP noise,and buttered it. She cleaned up her mess and eat quickly,cleaning the dishes she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Amy walked down the three steps leading to her front door and walked along the path to the little gate gaurding the home. She popped the lock and opened the door and stepped through. She closed and relocked the gate and sighed.

"Off to school I go."She mumbled sarcastically.

She began the long walk to school,she soon joined other students makeing their way to school. She noticed two students laughing,Amy raised a eyebrow in wonder.

_"It's 6:45 in the morning,why are they so cheerful?"_She thought to herself.

She noticed they both were hedgehogs,like her. One was a beautiful rose pink hedgehog with sapphire blue eyes and wavy waist length hair and a bang across her forehead that slightly curled in. Judgeing from her age she looked about 16,She wore a light pink heart shaped stone tied with a black rope and she wore a light blue summer dress that ended above her knees and a light yellow vest with white ballet flats. The other Hedgehog was a light blue hedgehog with blonde quills that are waist length with light pink eyes. She was wearing a pinkish - white sweater and light pink shirt underneath and light pink sandles and a light pink ruffled mini skirt and a blue - white flower necklace tied with a black rope.

Amy walked up to them and gave the best smile she could.

"Hiya! My name's Amy Rose,just call me Amy,what's your names?"She asked politely.

The Rose Pink hedgehog smiled back,"I'm Hailey."

The light blue hedgehog gave a grin,"Name's Lucy."

Amy grinned,"It's nice to meet you both,So how long you been going here?"She asked.

"About 2 years now."They replied in unison and the three girls giggled.

"Ms. Amy!"Cream waved from where she was walking.

Amy waved back and turned back to the two hedgehogs,"Its was nice meeting you,maybe we'll talk later,Ok?"

The girls nodded,"Yea that would be great."Lucy replied.

Amy smiled and gave both of them her number,she waved to them as she walked over to Cream.

"Hello Ms. Amy."Cream greeted.

Cream wore a orange frilly skirt that stopped above her knees. She also wore a white dress shirt with a small orange cardigan. She sported black dress shoes and white knee-high socks,two ribbons adorned her ears.

"Hi Cream,ready for after school?"Amy asked.

Cream nodded and the girls walked on to school,Amy stopped by her locker and then went on to class. Amy stepped in and sat by Shadow. He was wearing black skinny jeans,a blood on the dancefloor shirt and a leather jacket. He wore his usual rocket-designed shoes and his normal gloves.

"Hello My little Rose."Shadow whispered into her ear.

Amy shuttered slightly,but shoot him a 'do that agian and I'll kill you' look. Shadow chuckled at her small act of bravery. Amy huffed and turned back to her work,Shadow watched her with intrest,he made a metal note to keep a eye on her. **(A/N:I'm lazy so let's skip to lunch shall we)**

Amy walked into the lunch room,she held a tray that held a chicken salad and a water bottle. Rolling around on the tray was a bright shiny red apple. Amy saw Cream and Rouge wave her over to the table. As Amy got to the table she noticed Lucy and Hailey we're also there.

"Hey guys!"Amy said,sitting inbetween Hailey and Cream.

"Hey Amy."Rouge smiled.

Rouge was wearing a purple tank-top,with a grey cardagian over it,A purple and grey plaid skirt that stopped above her mid-thigh,almost under her panties and black boots. Her hair was curled slightly at the ends that rested perfectly on her shoulders.

"Hey Rouge,nice outfit."Amy commented.

Rouge's chest puffed out in pride,"Why thank you,same to you."

Amy grinned and the girls began eating. Cream and Rouge got into a debate on where they were going to shop.

"whyour gjoinsg shkopeing?"Lucy asked,with a mouth full of salad.

"Ugh what did you say?"Amy asked,a sweat-drop hung over her head.

Lucy cleared her mouth and tryed agian,"Your going shopping?"

Amy nodded and Hailey pouted slightly,"Aw I wanna come."

Cream smiled sweetly and nodded,"Sure we're going after school,meet us there at the big fountain in the front,Alright."

Both hedgehogs nodded and soon they all resumed eating in silence. They all dumped the rest when lunch was over and they walked back to class.

* * *

**Alright the next chapter will be when they go to the mall,And Amy will get a little surprise x3**

**So please favorite,follow,review all that junk and I'll see you next time.**

**~ Shadow's Party Girl 96 signing out~!**


	5. Surprise's

**Hey everyone! Yes I changed my pen name,I use to be Shadow's party girl 96 X3 I don't own Sega or the Sonic team. I don't own Hailey or Lucy. I don't own Eliza or Lily. **

**Myestica,For your question from my other story,Duke of madness,By the way check it out people it's really good!,Anyway To change your pen-name go to settings and by the thing that say's pen name,I think it has your name by it,you press the edit button and edit it to your liking.**

* * *

**(Normal Pov)**

School let out after what seemed like a long day. Amy walked down the steps that lead into the school. She slung her shoulder bag over her shoulder.

_"Finally All I need to do is go home and get ready for my mall date with the girls!" _Amy squealed happily in her mind.

Amy walked home,she popped the gate in front of her house and walked to the front door. She set her bag on the ground,fiddling with her purse for the house keys.

"I didn't know you lived here my sweet Rose."Shadow's voice snickered from her left.

Amy stopped messing with her purse to look to her left,The window next door was open and Shadow's upper body stuck out,watching her intently. Amy dropped her purse in shock,the contents spilled out from it.

"Damn..."Amy mumbled,bending down to retrieve the scattered items.

Shadow's chuckle brought her back to reality. Amy glared up at him,as she stood again.

"When did you live there? That house didn't have anyone in it yesterday?"Amy questioned him.

Shadow stopped his chuckling and his face slipped back into its mask.

"I just moved here."He stated.

"Really?...Why didn't I see you this morning?"Amy pressed on,she had a feeling he was hiding something.

Shadow shrugged,"I guess you were to busy daydreaming about me to notice."Shadow smirked,his eyes gleamed with mischief.

Amy blushed slightly,luckily her fur hide it. She shook her head and glared at him,she placed a hand on her hip and looked away slightly.

"What ever."She mumbled,fishing the keys out of her purse finally.

Amy unlocked the door,not bidding Shadow good day and walked into the house. She sighed as she throw her bag on the floor by the door,takeing off her shoes she walked up the stairs in a lazy fashion. Amy's door opened easily when she shrugged her way in.

_"Ohh he gets me so mad!...but why do I feel my heart race when I see him?" _Amy thought to herself.

She sighed,pushing all that way and went to change her clothes. She now wore grey skinny jeans,with an escape the fate t-shirt and a chain wrapped hanging from the jeans. She wore black holy gloves and a black headband with a red rose clipped on it.

Amy smiled and brushed her quills quickly,she heard Rouge's car honk and opened her window. Amy was still brushing her quills,"One second!"She yelled out,throwing the brush on her bed and closing the window.

She ran down the stairs,grabbing her purse off its hook. She locked the doors and ran to Rouge's car. Opening the door Amy slide into the back seat. Rouge was in the driver's seat and Cream was in the passenger.

"Hey there pretty thing."Rouge tease,smirking as she looked through the back-view mirror.

Cream looked back at Amy,"You look nice Ms. Amy!"

She nodded and smiled,"Thanks...to the mall ladies!"Amy giggled.

Rouge nodded as she shifted the gears of the car. They speed down the road and soon made it to the mall in 15 minutes. Amy stepped out of the car and took a deep breath,"You smell that girls? That's the smell of savings!"

Cream chuckled and Rouge shook her head as the girls walked into the air-conditioned mall. Rouge sighed as she stretched her arms out.

"It's good to be home!"She joked.

Hailey and Lucy ran up to them,shopping bags tucked in their arms. Two other girls ran up with them,Both of them were cats. The oldest was a blue cat with light blue eyes and her hair is past her butt. She wore a red tank top with black skinny jeans and black and light pink sandals. The other girl was a white cat with long mid back hair and beautiful dark blue eyes. She wore a cute black shoulder off top with a light pink tank top underneath and black skinny jeans and light pink sandals

"Amy! isn't this place great?"Hailey asked,smiling brightly.

"Y-Yea but we just got here...who are these two?"Amy asked,glancing at the felines.

"Oh this are our friends,they found out we were going to the mall and wanted to come. The white cat is Eliza and the blue cat is Lily."Lucy replied,setting her bags down.

"Oh that's ok Hi I'm Amy."She smiled sweetly.

The felines waved,Lily spoke softly,"H-Hello."

Amy grinned as she turned back to Rouge and Cream,She linked arms with them as she glanced at the other girls.

"Well seeing you already had your pick of the day,we are going to do some shopping."She giggled as she pulled Cream and Rouge along,ignoring their protest.

Amy dragged them into a random store,she grabbed some clothes and shoved them into Cream's hands. She directed her to a changing room and shoved her in. After a few minutes Cream emerged from the little changing room. She stepped in front of the mirror and gazed at the outfit. A platinum vest,matching tie,pleated mini in shimmering pewter,champagne-colored blouse with over-size puffy sleeves,and clear knee-high gladiator sandals with messaging soles and no-tan line technology.

"Ohh you look great Cream!"Amy squealed,clasping her hands together.

Cream blushed in embarrassment as she pulled the pewter down slightly.

"You look good hon honest."Rouge reassured her.

Cream smiled and looked at her outfit,"Thanks !"

Amy nodded as she tried on a white dress with black edging and straps. It had a red sash around the waist under the chest with a blood-red rose attached. She stepped out from behind the dressing room,twirling the dress.

"Oh Ms. Amy! you look beautiful!"Cream exclaimed,her hands clasped together.

Amy blushed as she looked at the dress in the three-way viewing mirror. She turned and twisted,looking at the dress from all sides.

"You look nice Rose."A all to familiar voice seemed to smirk.

Even though Amy was in the dress she covered the top part of the dress,shielding her chest. She turned around and sent daggers at the male hedgehog.

"SHADOW YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"She screamed at him.

Shadow chuckled as he sat down near Rouge. She rolled her eyes and stood up,she walked over and sat by Cream. Shadow didn't take notice,his mind was set on Amy.

"I was just shopping and I happen to see you work this cute little dress."Shadow gripped the bottom edge of the dress. His hand grazed her knee and she blushed.

"P-P-PERV!"She hissed,smacking his hand away.

Shadow chuckled and gave another sharp tooth grin. He stood up and stood close to her,Amy had to back up so she wouldn't blush more. Shadow stroked her quills slowly,His hand trailed from her quills to her right hand. He held it to his lips,hovering slightly,looking into her eyes.

"I'll see you later my lovely Rose."He smirked,giving the hand a quick kiss.

Shadow straightened up and turned on his heels,Amy stood spell-bound until he left. She shook her head as if she just awoke from a dream. Amy huffed and placed her hands on her hips,her head turned away.

"That jerk! w-who does he think he is?"She muttered,her words shuttered as well as her heart.

"Ms. Amy's in love!"Cream declared.

"W-WHAT!? N-NO!"Amy waved her hands frantically,trying to get the idea out of the young girls head.

Rouge stood behind Amy and leaned in,her arms crossed over her chest. She smirked as she came face-to face with the female hedgehog,"Oh yea? prove it."

Amy backed away,"B-But I can't!"

Rouge straightened up and smirked,she looked over at Cream,"Told yea,you owe me forty rings rabbit."

Cream glared at Rouge,"Ms. Rouge!"She sighed and handed over the money anyway.

Amy gave her friends a 'are you serious' look. She sighed and went back to the dressing room and changed back into her clothes. She bought the dress,smiing when she grabbed the back it was in she turned back to her friends. She was greeted with a empty store.

"Rouge? Cream?"She didn't see them anywhere and it scared her.

"Great! Now I have to walk home!"She took a step and felt something under her foot.

Amy moved her foot and a note was on the floor. She bent down and picked it up and she read it. She chuckled as she could hear Cream saying something like this.

_~Amy_

_Rouge and I had to get home before my mom got worried. I told Ms. Rouge to wait but she didn't listen. So I wrote you this note :) PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! DX _

_~Cream the rabbit._

_P.S. Rouge said she had a wonderful time! as did I! See you monday Ms. Amy._

Amy sighed as she tossed the note in the trash can.

"Now how will I get home?"She mumbled to herself.

"I'll take you home."Shadow replied,sitting at a table drinking coffee.

Amy shook her head quickly,"No way not with a creep like you!"

Shadow set his cup down and gave her a chibi version of "Your kidding right?". Amy backed away agian and looked away slightly,trying to avoid the look. She heard his seat move, He was a good foot or two taller then her so she had to look up.

"W-What makes you think I'd just go with you?"She asked him.

Shadow smirked and leaned forward,so he was right at her ear,"Who said I wouldn't use force?"He chuckled roughly.

Amy blushed and scooted away from him,she glared at him.

"S-STOP THAT!"She growled out,Shadow laughed.

"So do you want a ride or not?"He asked,he was finally serious.

Amy looked at him shocked,she was surprised to see the way he acted. She looked away,then back to him.

"Fine..."She sighed in defeat.

Shadow smirked,for he had won the battle and was collecting his prize. He held her to the parking lot,where he stopped infront of a motercycle.

"We're rideing on that?"Amy asked,slightly worried.

Shadow nodded and handed her a spare helmet. Amy sighed as she climbed on,she wrapped her arms around his waist. Shadow started the motercycle and kicked it off the stand. He rolled out of the parking lot and drove down the highway. Amy leaned agianst Shadow's back and blushed,she was haveing mixed feelings. Shadow drove down their rode and stopped at Amy's house. Amy got off quickly and stood by Shadow,she blushed and looked down.

"U-Ugh t-thanks Shadow."She mumbled.

Shadow nodded and kissed her forhead suddenly,"Night Rose."He gave a real smile,before going to his house.

Amy watched him and sighed softly when she saw him dissapper into his house. She went into her house and quickly washed up for bed.

"Oh Shadow why do you have to be so confuseing?"Amy mumbled,drifting off into sleep.


	6. Hiatus

Hello everyone it is a heavy heart to tell you that I shall be on Hiatus for a while. I don't know when I'll come back but I have a lot of good reason's for doing this. Please forgive me and I hope this isn't for a long time. I can sit here and type you a million excuses it seems but I won't do that. Thank you everyone for understanding.

With a sad and heavy heart,

Scourge's number one stalker X3


	7. A new friend or foe?

**Hey everyone! it's good to finally be back! I'm sorry for the wait...Shadow disclamer please!**

**Shadow:Why do I -**

**Me:Please-puppy eyes -**

**Shadow:-Sighs - fine,Scourge's number one stalker doesn't own any of the Sega characters and she also doesn't own anything but the idea's for the story.**

**Me:Thanks Shadie!**

**Shadow:DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Me:Whatever...let's began!**

* * *

"So how did you get home?"

"..."

"Ms. Amy you're not mad right?"

"..."

"Damn it Amy speak to us!"

Amy glared slightly at Rouge and Cream,her head was on her desk,and they had interrogated her for most of the period. Rouge was sitting on the desk in front of her,while Cream sat in the one beside her. Cream gently placed her hand on Amy's shoulder,only for the pink hedgehog to shrug it off. Cream pulled her hand to her side as a hurt expression marred her face.

"Amy you can't ignore us all day you know."Rouge rolled her eyes at Amy's immature behaviour.

Amy snapped her head up from the desk,"Watch me!"She snapped as she dropped her head back down to the desk.

Rouge sighed as she slide off the desk's top and sat properly in her seat as the teacher entered the room. She took out a piece of paper from her notebook and in her neat handwriting,told Amy how sorry she was and that she just wanted her forgiveness. Rouge folded the note into a smaller version of itself and secretly passed it to Amy. Amy unfolded the note and she glanced up at Rouge,She crumbled it up and raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Rose?"

"May I move my seat? I'm being harassed here."Amy explained in a sweet voice.

The teacher, who was a black and white rabbit nodded,with a slight hint of confusion.

Amy thanked her as she gathered her things and moved to the seat as far away from Rouge and Cream she could find. Amy dropped her things and sat beside a blue hedgehog who had three quills jutting out in a carefree fashion. His emerald eyes glittered with curiosity and amusement,he wore white gloves with big cuffs and red and white running shoes. He flashed her a small smile,causing Amy to return the little gesture,but she also blushed.

"H-Hi I'm Sonic."The blue speedster introduced himself.

"Amy...Amy Rose."Replied a flushed Amy.

The two looked away quickly,as Amy sat down. She glanced over at him from the corner of her eye and her face flushed again. The rest of the day flow by quickly,and soon the day was over. The young flower gathered her things and began to leave.

"Amy!"Hearing her name being called away spun around.

"S-Sonic?" Sonic stood a few feet away from her,he bent over his knees,panting lightly.

Amy raised an eyebrow in confusion and worry,"Are you ok?"

Sonic nodded before he straightened up,"Y-Yea I'm good...I was wandering would you like to hang out sometime?"

The young hedgehog girl was speechless,her mouth appeared in a small "O". Shaking her head slightly,Amy smiled.

"I'd like that Sonic,here's my number."Amy handed him a small paper with her hand writing.

"Thanks Amy!"Sonic grinned before speeding off.

Giggling slightly Amy collected the last of her things and headed home.

* * *

A dark cloaked figure walked down a small alleyway. Up on the left side was an old rusted metal door. Stopping in front of it the figure drew out a key from inside the cloak. He inserted the key into the hole and turned it all the way around then pushed it in. After withdrawing the key and placing it back into his pocket,the figure pushed down on the handle and pushed the door open. The room was rather larger than what was expected of it. Long candles sat in little holders up on the walls. The lights flickered and swirled slightly at the cool nights air.

The room looked like a big church hall with rows of benches that had padding on both sides. Up in the front of the room was a slightly raised platform that a large table sat upon. Chair like thrones sat behind it as a few man in hooded cloaks looked up from their papers.

"What have you come here for vampire hunter?" One asked,His face held great wisdom.

"I have successfully befriended the girl sir."The vampire hunter replied as he knelt on one knee,his head hung low so they wouldn't see his face.

The man nodded as a grin flicked on his face,"Good job...keep up the good work and we will destroy that nest of theirs in no time!"

He nodded as he slowly stood up,turning around he was about to leave when the man stopped him.

"Remember don't get attached to the girl..she will die as well."

The figure nodded and replied with a soft low voice,"I know."

"I'm warning you now so you don't get hurt...Sonic." The man's face melted with concern as his words was laced in comfort.

"I know...uncle."Was all he said as he disappeared back out into the shadows of the night.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry the chapter is shorter than normal. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I couldn't get it done sooner I've been kinda lazy about posting lately hehehe. Anyway I'll try to post faster but I'm not promising anything just yet until next time!**

**Bye!**


	8. Texting can be a health hazzard

**Well hello everyone...miss me? no? well that's fine hehe...Anyway I do not own Sega or the Sonic team. Please enjoy the chapter. ALSO! If you hate the story then get the heck out of here! nobody needs your negativity.**

* * *

Amy laid on her bed,facing up gazing at the ceiling. Her eyes were half-closed as she sighed,sitting up she pouted softly,"Man I'm so bored..."She looked around the room,hoping to find something to distract her. Studying? Nah school was to boring already. Reading? Nah again like school. Hanging out with Rouge and Cream?No way! She shook her head as she tried to get the thought of them out of her head. She frowned as she remembered that she was still upset with them. Grumbling to herself she stood up and paced around the room. Her phone buzzed softly against the pillow,on which it was laying on at the moment. The pink hedgehogs ear twitched as she turned and picked it up.

**Hey Amy...-Shadow**

Amy smiled,then frowned,she was also upset with him. He was the reason that she was upset with Rouge and Cream. She slide the phone to its keyboard side and sent a message back.

**What do you want? e.e-Amy**

Satisfied with herself,she dropped the phone back on to the bed. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. The familiar buzz came again,as she read the text she gasped.

**What did I do? :( besides you don't have to roll your eyes at me you meanie :P-Shadow**

Dropping the phone, she quickly retrieved it and texted him back.

**0o0 what the hell! how did you know I rolled my eyes? You creep! T.T-Amy**

Shaking softly Amy took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. She was over reacting for goodness sake. Sighing she was about to send him an apology,but a text came back from him.

**Because I know every move you make Rose. Every thing you do,or say I know about...-Shadow.**

A chill ran down the young pink hedgehog's spine. She gulped slightly as her eyes darted around the room. Rubbing her arms she slide off the bed. Amy felt like she was standing there naked and some creep was watching her. Shaking slightly,Amy hurried downstairs. Her mother sat there in the living room watching tv.

"Amy are you alright? My goodness! you're shaking like a leaf!"Her mother wrapped her arms around her and cooed softly. Amy closed her eyes,allowing her mother's warmth and comfort to calm her nerves.

"I'm fine mom...I was just dreaming and had a nightmare that's all..."Amy hated lying to her mother,but she wouldn't understand if she told the truth.

The older hedgehog looked down at her daughter for a few minutes. A look of uncertainty passed through her eyes,sighing softly she nodded,"Alright dear...if you need to talk about it I'm here for you.."She mumbled in a warm motherly tone. Amy nuzzled up to her mother,something she did when she was younger.

"I know mom...I know."Amy mumbled back,as she closed her eyes. She felt a wave of emotions hit her. Biting her lower lip,Amy lean away from her mother,"Hey is it okay if I go to the mall with my friends?"She asked,again with the lies.

"Of course dear..just be back soon alright?"Amy was shocked that her mother didn't freak out. What was wrong with this picture? Didn't her mother know about the lies? Placing a well-placed fake smile on her face she nodded and stood up. The young hedgehog trudged back up to her room. Amy's phone chimed again as she entered,was it waiting for her to return? Who was it that texted her this time?

**AMY! Hey its me Sonic! XD ugh I know we just meet and all but...you wanna go to the mall with me? I mean I understand if you say no and all :P- Unknown number.**

A smile slipped over the pink hedgehog's muzzle as she saved the number. Sitting down she started to type out her reply.

**Hey Sonic! ;3 I'd like to go to the mall with you! hehe you saved me from a boring day you know my hero.-Amy**

A few minutes went by before she received a text. The smile faded from her lips as she read the text. Her eyes glued to every single word. Chills...no shivers ran down the poor girls spine as she read the bone chilling text.

**Amy...you stay away from that blue hedgehog. You don't understand the danger you're putting yourself in. Danger that is far greater than you know. you...your family...and your friends are all at risk if you try to see this boy. I'm warning you now so you won't be hurt later...I'm being serious Rose...-Shadow**

Amy panted as she struggled to breath. It felt like someone had cut off the wind from her windpipe as she struggled to get air. Fear and anger boiled and bubbled at the pit of her stomach. Who was he to tell her what to do? More importantly what was this so-called danger? Questions of all kinds ranged in her mind as she tried to sort everything out. A firm line of a frown rested over her muzzle as she texted him back. All the anger fear and sadness of the last few days was poured into the message to the black and red splashed hedgehog.

**Shadow the Hedgehog! I am clearly shocked in you. First you harass me then you try to flirt with me! What the hell is with you? Your not my father you..you jerk! I can't believe your telling me lies! I thought maybe we could be friends. Now I see what and who you really are. You my black furred friend are a no good self-centered know it all that can't seem to let someone be happy. Just leave me alone you freak I hate you and never ever want to talk to you again you hear me!-Amy**

Sitting there,the pinkette panted as she sent the message. Why did she feel so tired? She hadn't physically yelled at him. Why did she feel worse than she did better? A dull headache settled over her as she groaned.

"Why can't I seem to get anything right?"She mumbled softly to herself. Rolling to her side she rubbed her eyes.

Her phone buzzed softly in her hand. Amy didn't want to have another shouting match with Shadow but she had to read his response. So when she noticed it was from Sonic she looked confused.

**Hey Amy can we take a rain check on the meet up at the mall? Something came up that I have to do...sorry to be an inconvenience on you-Sonic**

Blinking softly,Amy looked at the phone. What was with the boys in her life. Rolling her eyes she somehow was still grateful to Sonic. It was like he knew she needed rest or something. Sitting up Amy pulled off her clothes and laid down on the bed. Letting her eyes flutter close,and sighing deeply she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**Sonic's point of view**

I watched the pink furred female from the tree that grew beside her dwelling. I know that sounded creepy,but it didn't seem to bother me. What was this compelling feeling I had? I felt like I needed to hold and comfort her in this time..But why? I knew that soon I'd have to kill her along with those disgusting vampires she called her friends. Didn't she know what they could do to her? Wasn't she aware of the danger she was in? As I sat there amazed by the pink furred girl,I noticed she looked distressed. Again that churning feeling rose to my chest. My face flushed as I willed it away with great force. I know..one date with her that was all I needed. One date and then this feeling would go away and I'd be able to do my job. Reaching up I rummaged through my quills and reached for my phone. Memorizing her number I sent her a quick text,Sitting back I started to feel better. Maybe this was what I needed after all.

When she texted me back,my heart fluttered. What the hell? Did I just say my heart fluttered? Shaking my head I grinned as I read it. Wanting to text her back I started until I noticed what she was doing. She was sitting upright on her bed,a frozen look of fear hung over her features. Growling softly I could tell it had to do with one of them. What was their problem,why couldn't they just leave us humans alone! I wanted to be there for her and comfort her. To hold her or hug her or something! No Sonic...you can't do that...sighing all i could do was watch. Amazingly I watched as the spunky pink haired girl frowned and send a reply. Chuckling I watched as she sent the message,oh how I wish I could read the note of hate and anger.

My little Ames was tired after that. Again with the names and feelings! Ames? What sort of nickname was that,but it sorta suited her I mean. She looked like she might fall asleep or something. Smiling softly I sent her a message,hoping she wouldn't mind my little white lie. That's all I seemed to be doing now a days,lie everywhere I went. Seeing the look on her face as she read it brought me comfort. She looked happy and that strangely was alright with me. Frowning I shook my head and hopped down from the tree and took off in a speedy second.

What was wrong with me? I had to get my feelings in check,if I didn't...something bad would happen.


End file.
